


Smashing The Apocalypse

by ArchDemonLumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: The apocalypse is resolved in a much less violent way than initially planned. For once, no one dies at the end of the day.





	Smashing The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid thing I came up with, turn back now if you hate cringe.

“I thought the angels said the final fight was supposed to leave the Earth barren?” Dean mumbled as he watched the two oldest archangels fight. Castiel tilted his head looking confused.

“Well uh I heard everything was changed at the last minute…” he murmured. “This uh… Was not what I expected.”

Bobby watched them from the doorway having returned with several packs of beer to entertain them because well this was going to take a while. “This is… Isn’t this illegal?”

“How so?”

“We literally trespassed into someone else’s property for this.”

Dean shrugged patting a puzzled Castiel’s head. Castiel wasn’t sure why he was doing that but let him anyway. “Well it’s better than watching my brothers fight to the death… Hey assbutts, how long until I can have my brothers back?”

Lucifer looked from what they were doing to stick his forked tongue at him. “Just be patient, it took Dad knows how long to set this fucking thing up. Just let me wipe the floor with Mikey and I’ll return Sammy in one piece.”

Michael gave his younger brother a sharp look then returned to the situation at hand. “I rather like Adam… Can I keep him please?”

“No you cannot!” Dean shouted and he saw an archangel do what they should never do. Pout.

“I don’t know why I wanted you as my vessel, you’re no fun.”

The older Winchester brother gave a frustrated groan and Bobby sighed giving him a beer can. “So… These are archangels. I’ve seen toddlers more intimidating.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Yes, human children can be rather terrifying.”

Dean gave his friend a strange look. “What makes you say that?”

“One particularly angry child kicked my vessel’s um…” He glanced down embarrassed and Dean grimaced in sympathy.

“Right…”

They watched Lucario send Jigglypuff flying off the screen and Michael sulked as Lucifer cackled. “Take that! I win!”

“No, we’re at a tiebreaker now,” he grumbled before pausing. “Hey Luci…”

The devil glowered at him. “Don’t call me that.”

“Hey if you can call me Mikey, I’m calling you Luci. Adam wants to play the last round.”

Lucifer snorted. “A human wants to play against the devil in the match that decides whether humanity lives or not? It makes sense but… He doesn’t stand a chance.”

Dean snarled, reaching for his gun before realising Michael had forcibly disarmed him in a rather embarrassing way. It took a while for the oldest being here to realise underwear could not in any way be used as a weapon. Well, Dean could think of a way but he wasn’t exactly interested in trying to choke someone with his boxers. “How about I play you then?”

“Nope, it has to be me or Adam, Dean.” Michael smirked somewhat. “By the way little brother, Adam is making chicken noises at you.”

With a heavy sigh Lucifer gave in. “Okay, the fate of the world can be on this brat’s shoulders if he wants. Bring it.”

The older archangel chuckled before his eyes flickered blue and Adam regained control. He stared at Lucifer with a fearless gaze and a cocky grin. “Alright bitch, time to wipe the floor with you.” On character selection he picked Jigglypuff and Lucifer snorted.

“I just beat Michael when he used that Kirby rip off, you’ll just end up dooming everyone.” He selected Link and Dean sighed.

“Okay, we’re all fucked.” He awkwardly looked at Castiel. “Cas in case we die here I have a confession to make.”

Castiel blinked, looking between Dean and the two Smash players getting ready to rumble. “What is it Dean?”

Bobby looked at the two wondering if they’d finally admit to being not-straight for each other. It was about time.

Dean cleared his throat. “I love you man, you’re like my brother from another mother.”

Bobby facepalmed.

Castiel stared at him and tilted his head. “I don’t have a mother but…” He smiled blissfully. “I love you too Dean, you and Sam have been better brothers than Lucifer and Michael ever have.”

Lucifer looked away from the screen to stare at Castiel with a gobsmacked expression as Adam started laughing. “You fucking what, mate?!”

Bobby scoffed. “Excuse me Mr Satan but we’re in America not Australia.”

Adam turned back to the screen and Lucifer quickly stopped Link from being sent flying. “Thanks a lot Castiel, Michael is now pouting and sulking in my head.” He chuckled. “Worth seeing the devil lose his cool though.”

Lucifer flipped him off.

A minute later Lucifer was panicking as he watched Link get Jiggly-fucked up. “What the actual crap, you got to be joking!”

Adam laughed and put the controller down with a victorious grin. “Angel or not, you can’t beat a boy who played Smash until the second he died.”

Dean stared at him. “Wha… Did the ghouls really kill you playing Smash?”

“It was my 99th match of my winning streak too, the bitches.” He grinned. “Never mind that though, now I’m alive I can recreate that.” He glared into thin air. “And hopefully with my mother alive if _someone_ keeps his end of the bargain.”

His eyes lit up again as Michael quickly took him over. “O-Of course I will do that, after I return to Heaven.” He stared the pissed off Lucifer in the eyes. “You lose little bro, now you have to leave humanity alone.”

Lucifer sighed. “Oh man. Do you even care about humans, Mike?”

“Other than Adam, not really,” he shrugged and Dean snorted.

“Wow, such honesty. So, does Lucifer have to die now or something?”

Michael quickly shook his head. “No, the match was changed so he didn’t have to. Dad said I could either chuck him back in the cage or… Do whatever I want with him.” He looked at Lucifer with a mischievous grin and he paled.

“Oh brother. What are you going to do?”

An archangel blade appeared in Adam’s hand and the older angel pointed it at him. “If you don’t come back to Heaven with me and redeem yourself, I’ll tear your grace apart and scatter it across every corner of Earth.”

Dean sighed. “You… Are going to take Satan back to Heaven. That sounds like a horrible idea.”

Michael shrugged. “No it isn’t. Also Luce, Gabriel told us you tried to kill him. Dad says you’re now grounded.”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped. “Gabriel’s alive?” He composed himself. “Alright I’ll return if you promise not to be a dick.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good enough.”

The humans shielded their eyes as the room exploded with light. Then when it faded Bobby looked at the incredulous Adam and Sam. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know but sounds like humanity’s safe,” Dean grumbled before seeing Sam and immediately tackling him. “Sammy! Are you okay?”

Sam stared at him blankly before hugging back. “Dean, what the hell just happened?”

Adam knocked on the table, smiling pridefully. “I just saved your asses from Satan, that’s what happened!”

Bobby facepalmed. “We’ll never hear the end of this will we?”

Castiel stared into space for a moment. “Adam, Michael says your mother will be waiting for you at home. Need me to take you home?”

“Well I’m not going to be able to walk back,” Adam deadpanned. He looked at Dean and Sam. “Love to stick around but well… I haven’t seen Mum since she died. Later.” Castiel phased him away and the Winchester brothers stared at each other.

“Well then… The apocalypse has been resolved and Lucifer’s gone, what do we do?” Sam asked.

Then they heard the door open and saw a surprised looking family staring at them.

“Wha… What the hell are you doing in our house?!” the dad of the family roared and Bobby stared at the brothers.

“Well I’m too old to go to jail, and if you two don’t want to rot we better high tail it.”

They quickly left leaving the family staring and blissfully unaware that their Nintendo Wii had been used to save the world.


End file.
